It is well known in the art that mobile devices, e.g. mobile phones, present information to a user as graphical user interface on a display of the mobile device.
It is further known that it is required in various situations that a mobile device is to be able to present several pieces of information to a specific topic. Such pieces of information can consist for example in several choices or taps offered to a user. For instance, when a user of a mobile phone presses a provided menu button, he/she will be offered a variety of choices like opening a phonebook.
Usually, such information is presented to the user on a two-dimensional (2D) page on the display. In particular with mobile devices having only a small display, the respective page comprises only a very limited portion of the entire information available for the selected topic, the rest of the information not being visible for the user.
This implicates that some information cannot be accessed directly by the user, since a new page offering this information has to be shown first on the display. Possibly, the page offering the desired information will even only be shown after browsing through a sequence of other pages, while the user might not even be aware at the beginning which pieces of information will be presented on further pages.